matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainKirk1701
Hey Hi, I wanted to say thanks for adding the named bluepill characters, and your other edits here on hovercrafts. For the bluepills I was wondering if there were any name badges that you'd come across that were hard to read, and as for hovercraft, have you watched any of the behind the scenes documentaries where they describe the layout of the Zion docks? I can probably upload a copy for you if you'd be interested. Anyway, keep up the good work! --xensyriaT 14:00, November 30, 2016 (UTC) : Here it is: "The Ships" from The Matrix Revolutions Revisited. Seems to have the Vig! Kudos if you can identify any of the unnamed hovercraft from this too! --xensyriaT 21:50, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :: That's awesome! --xensyriaT 11:18, December 2, 2016 (UTC) :Great work! Do you reckon the two left are the missing ones from bays 9 & 11 of the Ship Layout (maybe Brahma & Caduceus, though that wouldn't leave room for the Osiris...)? --xensyriaT 19:45, December 17, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah- if you look at the ship order, landing pad 9 is missing a hovercraft, probably the Osisis, since it's a big landing pad. I think that the other landing pad with out a hovercraft, pad 11, could be the Caduceus, since Ballard stayed behind to recieve word of the Oracle. I don't see the Caduceus honestly. Look at pad 10. I can't make out the name, but I can make out the name of the other 9 hovercraft. Could it be the Brahma? CaptainKirk1701 (talk) 05:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Cap1701CaptainKirk1701 (talk) 05:59, December 18, 2016 (UTC) : :: That's it for sure. Osiris and Caduceus aren't docked, and someone probably got the name of the Brahma mixed up. In fact, I think the only source that says Kali's ship was the Brahma is the Matrix Online, so it's probably them. She could well actually be captain of the Ganesha/Vishnu/Shiva (Shiva would make sense, as Kali is his mythological consort; in terms of names, Ganesha is the odd one out...). :: I've managed to upload an HD version of the Ship Layout; bay 10 is the Shiva. Plus I also figured out why this ship and the Icarus look weird: the bits that we'd noticed are actually just the tails; the rest of them is pretty hidden but stretches out in front. :: That just leaves the one the Neb lands next to (gotta be the Gnosis), and the one being lifted around in the crane as Link touches down (which is being lifted as the Neb goes through the gate, and finally gets put in place in front of the Hammer as Kid is talking to Neo)... maybe it's another ship they've just built being put in bay 11 now that they know the Osiris is destroyed... --xensyriaT 16:34, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :: Go to the live chat mate. CaptainKirk1701 (talk) 18:00, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Cap1701CaptainKirk1701 (talk) 18:00, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Ugh, there's no ping on the chat, took a while for me to check it. I'll keep an eye out for ya! --xensyriaT 19:06, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::: Did you see the Analyzing the Dock Page i created? CaptainKirk1701 (talk) 20:03, December 18, 2016 (UTC)Cap